


Pokemon Parody Episode 2: Conversation

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob and Yarg talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 2: Conversation

"What the heck? How did you possibly defeat my level 20 ARCEUS!" Yarg said in surprise

"Because laws of physics don't apply to me! Besides that, I have no idea."

"I don't know how you actually hacked in real life but I will make Prof. Oacuh ban you with his Ban Thingey!"

"You can't ban people IRL!"

"Than explain how you hacked IRL!"

"Beats the hell out of me, I thought you said I would win Mountain Dew and something called a Game Boy."

"I didn't actually say that but here anyway, by the way, I'm Yarg Oacuh!"

"Cool... Wait what? Oacuh has a family?"

"Duh, where did you think he came from?"

"Hell most likely."

"Good Point."


End file.
